A Raw Night
by Effervescence bunny
Summary: Looking tempting for your ex lover is not a good thing, but to arouse him further will equate to raw nights and a thousand pleasures. Lemons!


Disclaimer: I do not own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi

* * *

Ritsu felt embarrassed at his contact worker's blatant stare.

He couldn't blame them though.

His skin is _really, really_ pearlescent, sparkly smooth. And his hair seemed to be shinier than ever and his face looked incredibly smooth like that of a baby's.

Yesterday, when one of his cousins invited him for a birthday celebration, they went to a spa and a make over salon, seeing that it was a full package treat, Ritsu had no choice but to join and enjoy the relaxing benefits.

And he really did enjoy it. His stiff shoulders were massaged, his skin got the best scrub ( he didn't really care what it was, but it smelled like cucumber and avocado and green tea). His unwanted hairs were removed too!

When he came home that day, he couldn't stop touching his skin, it was really soft and smooth, his feet is soft and supple too, the dry skin and corns and callouses disappeared in a snap. He felt like a snake that shed its skin.

" Wow, Ricchan! Your skin looks soooooooo smooth! " Kiss praised as he looked at him from head to toe.

" Check out his hair and his face! " Mino followed. " His hair looked bouncier and his face is just… Oh my…"

" You looked like you had a make over. " Hatori agreed.

" Ahahaha! " Ritsu laughed as he went to his seat. " My cousin treat us all to the spa and salon, he had a pool party for his birthday, so he wants his closest relatives and friends to look at their best for the party. "

" Wow, whoever masseurs and spa employees are, they really did a good job. " Kisa mused as he smiled. " Can I touch your arm? I just want to feel how smooth it is…"

" Sure..." The brunette replied as he pulled his sleeves up until his elbows.

Kisa caressed it, but before he can relish the full feel of Ritsu's skin, they both felt a whack on their heads.

" You two! If you've got the time to get touchy feely with each other, then go to work! " Takano hissed as he walked past them.

" Sheesh! Kisa san just wanted to touch my smooth skin, it wouldn't even take five seconds. " Ritsu shot back at his superior.

" The smoothness of your skin _won't_ bring in any money, Onodera, so if you want to have your monthly salary to _keep_ your skin smooth, then move your ass and get to work! "

Ritsu sighed. That bastard doesn't really hold punches when it comes to work.

* * *

Onodera really is a sadist.

Masamune Takano grunted to himself as he tried to keep his eyes from ogling at his super cute subordinate.

Ritsu's skin looked so soft and creamy and smooth that it made him look even more angelic. His fingers are itching to touch him. Honestly. Truly. He wanted to do so the moment he entered his department and saw him. Not that Ritsu's skin is bad, he has a really smooth, blushing skin that he loved to touch.

Now that his skin is even more perfect, he really wanted to jump at him and taste him for himself.

But work is work, and it took him all the control in the world to prevent himself from pouncing at the brunette. Why the bloody hell does he have to look so tempting? Why does he have to look so delectable?

The moment he saw Kisa touching _his_ Ritsu, he just had to intervene, nobody, and he meant _nobody_ should touch what's his solely. He will never tolerate anyone making advances on his angel. It should only be _him_.

That's how madly obsessed he was to Ritsu.

Madly, crazily, and insanely in love.

He tightened the hold on the manuscripts in his hands. He felt his pants tighten and his dick hardening to a solid rock. Why couldn't the time go faster? He really needed to touch Ritsu. He swore that he will die if he couldn't taste his brunette right there and there.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on his work. But no matter what he did, his mind kept on drifting on Ritsu, his hands touching him, his tongue tasting him, and his manhood banging him.

This is bad.

He gritted his teeth under his lips, it's a good thing that he has a meeting half an hour after this, or else, he will really really jump on Ritsu soon.

* * *

Ritsu sighed.

As usual, he was the last one to go home, well, not really, since his boss is still here, but the thought of him being alone with his boss gave him the shivers.

He might've ignored it, but he felt so uncomfortable earlier while his boss is there.

And he couldn't help but groan inwardly when he saw the their editor in chief kept on stealing glances at him.

He looked at him like he's some sort of juicy prey, and the green eyed man couldn't help but feel nervous. If his colleagues weren't there, he would not doubt be eaten alive by Takano san by the way he looked at him.

Gathering his bags, he stood up and pushed his chair, its 11 in the evening already, and there's no one in sight.

He really needed to go.

He was about to go and get his jacket when the lights went off all of a sudden and he unknowingly bumped on a hard, muscular chest.

He prayed that it wasn't who it was but then, he couldn't help but shiver when the voice resonated in the department.

" Where do you think you're going? " Masamune asked huskily.

Ritsu felt his heart beat in anxiety. Now he wished he'd rather face a ghost than his demonic boss. At least the ghosts will only scare him, not rape him.

This is the worst.

" I… I'm going home! " He replied as he kept his poker face and stared at his boss in the eye.

The dark haired man smirked. " Sure, Onodera, but first, I need to do something which I've been dying to do since this afternoon. "

" And that is – Ah! "

Ritsu felt his jaw being given clamped by his boss' hand and before he knew it, his left cheek met a warm, most tongue.

" Even creamier than I thought. " Masamune said as he licked Ritsu cheek again.

" Stop! What do you think your doing! We're at work! " Ritsu protested, dropping his bags on the ground in the process as he pushed him away.

" We're the only ones that are here. " The editor in chief responded as he pushed Ritsu on the floor and took off his shirt.

" Wait! What are you doing!? You can't be serious! We can't do it in the workplace! "

The bronze eyed man smiled devilishly at his subordinate. " Sorry Ritsu, I _can't_ wait anymore, you looked so delicious today that I wanted to taste my _food._ And I want it _now._ "

" I'm not some kind of – mmmph!"

Masamune kissed him hungrily, all the while fumbling with the brunette's belt, then taking off his jeans in a fast and fluid manner, he pulled the boxers next and kicked the clothes aside.

" Takano san, no! "

The taller man ignored his subordinate, putting his hand on the neckline of Ritsu's button down shirt, he yanked it downwards, causing the buttons to fly everywhere and reveal the soft, pink nipples that he wanted to taste so bad.

Just in time as the dark clouds moved and the moon shone through the window of their department, and the soft glow of light bounced on Ritsu's naked body, making it even more enchanting to Masamune, he couldn't help but suck his breath at the body in front of him.

Ritsu is just so beautiful…

He kissed him on the lips. His uke's lips seemed more softer and luscious tonight too.

The boss immediately moved his face south and lapped his tongue on Ritsu's neck, sucking the smooth skin. While his other hand went to his tight entrance, he inserted two fingers and pumped them inside.

The green eyed beauty bucked at the intrusion, he turned to the side as he felt his boss' tongue descend from his neck to his right nipple and latched at it. He felt him swirl his tongue around it, while his other hand pinched and fondled the left nipple, while his other hand is still fingering him, scissoring inside his tight hole, making him shudder.

" So smooth… so creamy… you taste so good Ritsu." Masamune praised as he interchanged his mouth and hand. " Even your nipples are softer and smoother too. I'll _eat_ you _all_ night. "

" What? You… ah! "

The brunette tilted his head when he felt his ex – lover's mouth move towards his abdomen, leaving a trail of saliva on the way, he moaned even more when he felt his superior's mouth envelope his manhood.

" No! Stop! Let go of… Ah… ah… Ah! "

Ritsu felt the hot and moist tongue swirl around his dick, lapping at the skin and tasting it at every inch and every fold, taking him hard and fast, Takano's head bobbing up and down in steady fast pace.

The uke's hands moved, he needed to grab something, anything will do, Takano's mouth moves so fast, he can't even catch his breath. When he felt the soft paw of one of the gigantic teddy bears in their department, he grabbed it and squeezed it with all his might. His neighbor licked his dick in a furious kind of intensity that he can't help but whimper in disgrace.

It took a while, and then, the subordinate saw his boss rose to his knees, he saw him pop the button of his jeans and slid it off the floor.

Masamune took Ritsu' ankles in his hands, then entered him in a fast motion which made his green eyes almost pop out of their sockets, his mouth hanging open.

Licking his lover's shin like a hungry wolf over and over again, the bronze eyed man moved his dick inside his man's butt. He loved the feel of Ritsu's heat, he felt warm, and heavenly. He slammed his dick on history tight heat without mercy, banging his subordinate like there's no tomorrow.

He smirked when he saw Ritsu squeezing the paw of the teddy bear harder, almost tearing the poor paw apart while looking at him with a mixture of pleasure and pain, his beautiful eyes glazed with lust and unshed tears.

" Don't claw the teddybear. " He panted as he slipped one of his arms on his mate's back and slid him in a sitting position, clamping his legs on his waist and cupped his cheek and made him look at him which made the latter blush. " Scratch my back love, show me how much you want me. Make me feel you need me. "

Ritsu, unable to deny this request then raked his nails on the seme's back. He raked the skin over and over as he felt him move faster inside him. He felt his lips on his again, kissing him in a raw manner, as he pushed his buttocks closer to him.

When the green eyed beauty ran out of breath, he roughly released the lips that's kissing him as he felt the muscles inside him tense.

" Takano san… I'm gonna… I'm going to…" He exclaimed as his nails dug deeper on his boss' back.

" Me too… I'm… I'm going to…" Masamune rasped as his muscles coiled, and in a few minutes, he released his juices inside Ritsu.

" Takano san! "

" Ritsu! "

Both of them tried to catch their breaths at the final release of Masamune's cum. Ritsu, unable to stop himself, released Takano and felt his back hitting the cold floor. He laid there, breathing hard.

Masamune took out his penis from Ritsu, then watched as his cum oozed out of the brunette's butthole. He then licked his lips.

The uke caught the sight of his seme looking at his limp body, it seemed that Takano san isn't finished ravishing him, as he felt his legs being move apart.

" Takano san! What are you – Ah! "

The green yes beauty moved his head from side to side as he felt that sinful tongue invade his entrance again. Licking them ferociously, followed by stabbing motions, he felt his superior moved his legs further apart, making sure his hole is open wider for him.

" No! I…. I… Stop! " Ritsu screamed. This is too much pleasure. He doesn't know how much more he could handle.

His eyes blew wide when he felt the tongue invade his puckered hole further, tasting his flesh, his legs shook as he felt Takano's tongue invade his insides and exploring his sweetest secrets.

He felt it, every fold and every crevice, the hot tongue kept on conquering his whole body.

The brunette couldn't really handle it anymore. His superior's tongue is getting too invasive, if he continues…. He will… he will…

He'll lose himself, and he will act in a disgraceful, wanton way

Not wanting to give up, he fought, with his last strength as he pushed Takano's head out of his asshole and reached for the edge of his desk, but when he tried to stand up, he felt the jolt of pain from his thighs to his hips that he kept his palms firmly planted on the desk, he managed to make half of his body reach his table, using it as his support, but before he can fully stand up, he felt firm hands on his hips, his eyes dilated when he felt a warm sensation on his butt cheeks.

Slowly, he cranes his head and saw the dark haired man lapping on the skin of his behind.

" I told you I'll _eat_ you _all night_. " Masamune reminded him harshly as he opened his mouth wider and bit one of Ritsu's ass cheeks.

The brunette gasped as he felt his bite. He clenched his fist as the pain were followed by a hot feeling of wet muscle, he moaned loudly when he felt long fingers invade his opening again.

" S… stop biting my butt! " Ritsu managed to say as he bent his head downward. Screaming again as he felt another bite on his ass cheeks.

" I can't help it, you look so delectable…and sensual…" The dark haired man uttered as his tongue moved from the butt cheeks upwards, licking his lover's spine, forcefully removing the button down shirt that hinders his tongue and throwing it on the floor, ascending to his ribcage then his shoulders, then to his neck, he tilted Ritsu's head upwards and licked the outer shell of his ear. " You really are the only one who can bring out the animal in me. " He whispered as he bit his subordinate's ear. " So beautiful…" He groaned as he clamped his brunettes jaw and kissed him harshly. Moving his tongue around the green eyed man's mouth and exploring his cavern.

Ritsu lowered his eyelids. His strength faltering already, his body surrendering to the pleasure, he felt like a sex toy, his mind is already a total mess, and all he can feel are the fierce sensation that the dark haired man is giving him.

He moaned inside his mouth when he felt his other hand caress downwards, from his jaw, down to his chest, then to his navel before stroking his manhood, giving him a handjob.

The seme pumped his hand up and down Ritsu's length, enjoying the fact his lover doesn't resist him anymore.

His pumps became faster and faster that Ritsu tore his face again from him and moaned loudly.

" Takano san! I'm going to… I…I… I'm going to c-cum! "

Masamune licked his neck. " Go ahead, Ritsu, cum as many as you want… Your cum taste so good. "

The brunette gritted his teeth as his juices bursts out of his system and into Takano san's expecting hands.

 _Drip… drip… drip…_

Masamune then licked the essence that pooled in his hands, he also licked the liquids that flowed on his prey's legs, not making any of his precious liquids, even a drop, touch the floor. He really really loved Ritsu's taste.

Ritsu breathed hard again, he then felt his harrasser sliding his body further into the desk, then twisting it to the side, he felt him lift his ankle again, placing him in a capital L position.

He shouted Takano san's name as he felt his asshole being penetrated again, securing his ankles in his hands, Masamune ravished him again, fucking him and making their skin slap against each other as he entered inside him over and over again.

Every slam in his insides brought Ritsu further and further to oblivion, he will lose himself sooner or later if his boss wouldn't stop, he is sure of it.

Takano san continued to ram his insides viciously, fucking him hard and fast like he wouldn't see him again, he also felt him licking his thighs as he pounced his manhood on his asshole continuously, making him cum and scream further in high heaven..

Ah, more pounding and more ramming, all the brunette can release now are moans and sighs as he clenched his fist on the flat surface, almost making his palms bleed as he continued receiving his boss's gift of pleasure and pain. His mind is totally gone, his vision seeing nothing but clear white as his body was being assaulted and surrendering to his attacker's desires.

After slamming his dick one more time, the editor in chief released another row of his piping hot liquids inside Ritsu, he watched in satisfaction as another giant pearl of white essence leaked on his mate's asshole.

He then licked the brunette's cheek again, trailing butterfly kisses as he slowly slid the limp body off the table, and gently made him lean on the wall. Ritsu's eyes were glazed heavily and seemed to stare out of nowhere, Masamune smirked, he made Ritsu mindless at this state, unfortunately, he wasn't through with his assault, he is still hungry for more.

Lifting his subordinates legs on his shoulders and lifting the green eyed beauty's body higher until he came face to face with his mate's penis, he smiled before giving his prize a gentle lick.

The body above him shook in excitement … or nervousness, Masamune doesn't give a fuck. He licked Ritsu's cock slowly, making sure his tongue glaze at every centimeter of his man's flesh.

The brunette's green eyes dilated further, unable to stop himself, the tongue that he's been trying to suppress on his mouth went out like a trapped bird that is desperate to get free. He let it out, together with a string of saliva paired with shameful, loud moans.

" That's it, baby love. Show me…" The dark haired man encouraged as he looked at his sweet brunette. " Show me that you enjoy this, show me who you are, show me your deepest desires and your darkest secrets. I promise to embrace them all." He muttered as he sucked the head of the cock.

Discarding all of his inhibitions, Ritsu put his index finger on his exposed tongue, sucking it. He interlaced his free fingers on his boss' dark locks, making his head bob in between his legs continuously, encouraging him to taste him even more.

After a few more slow tasting, Masamune then lowered Ritsu.

" Go on all fours, love. " He commanded as he clashed his tongue on Ritsu's exposed tongue, making them roll on each other before slamming his mouth on those tempting lips and kissed him viciously.

Ritsu obeyed robotically when he was released, he was behaving like a prostitute now. How disgraceful!

Turning around, he put his palms on the floor and planted his knees afterwards, lifting his butt cheeks in the air and showing his puckered hole to Takano.

" Good boy. " The seme praised as he lifted Ritsu gently and slide below him, his head facing Ritsu's behind and his cock facing Ritsu's head, positioning their bodies in the 69 fashion.

" Give me a blow job, baby…" Masamune pleaded gruffly.

Ritsu then started to move his tongue out and licked his partner's hard dick, then grabbing it gently and pumping it.

Masamune groaned in appreciation as he felt his lover's soft hands and soft tongue stroking him. Not wanting to just receive the pleasure alone. He then took the brunette's balls and licked it with passion.

This seemed to motivate Ritsu as his tongue moved and licked him faster, pleased, Masamune decided to reward him by inserting three fingers inside him and moving it inside as he wanted. No matter how many times he fucked the hole of his subordinate, it's still too tight.

He finger fucked his angel while continuously lapping at his balls. Ritsu's tongue moved faster and faster. So the bronze eyed man moved faster at glomping his subordinate's balls, wrapping as many skin as he can on his lips, tasting it and sacking the skin with gentle force.

Meanwhile, the brunette beauty took his boss' cock further into his mouth, taking him in as much as he can, his head bobbing up and down in a fast manner.

Further, faster. Further, faster. Further, faster. Further, fast –

He stopped when he felt another shot of ecstasy fill his mouth, tears then spilled from his eyelids then down to his cheeks as he tried to drink and swallow all of Takano san's cum.

He felt his jaw being lifted roughly and he was met by a fierce kiss.

Masamune got up. Then sat cross legged without breaking the kiss. He then positioned Ritsu in a sitting position in front of him, but he left his subordinate's body in the air for a bit. He then checked his own penis, making sure his dick is up and jutting in the air. Then taking in the plunge, he slammed his dick on Ritsu's butthole in full force.

" Ahhhhhhhhh! " The brunette screamed as he forcefully sat on Takano san's lap, his cock impaling him and is ramming his insides.

He felt the man lick his shoulder blades in a fast manner, while he on the other hand bounced like a ball as he felt his boss' penis continuing to impale him and his insides. It was the truest mixture of pleasure and pain tonight. Their skin slapping into each other deliciously and continuously as they lose their heads in their love making.

He felt him sink his teeth on his upper arm, then the dark haired man laved at it again before biting his shoulder blades. His superior really kept his promise of making a meal out of him tonight.

He cringed in pain again as he felt that traitorous mouth on his lower chest area, biting the skin around his right nipple.

Takano fucked him more, and he bounced more. Their sweat mixing with each other as they fuck.

" Ta… Takano san! " He screamed as he put his hands above his head and clutched his partner's scalp. He can feel it, his stomach is starting to form that uncomfortable knot.

Masamune felt Ritsu's muscle clench and he felt another load of his cum about to shoot the out of his cock, it's gonna come out, soon, and burst into loads, he knows it.

" I love you Ritsu… " He proclaimed as he took one of his hands from his scalp and sucked his fingers, coating them with his saliva.

The brunette then took his coated fingers and sucked them himself which turned his mate on.

" God, I love you so much! " Masamune exclaimed as he kissed those delectable lips again.

They kissed each other passionately, wolfing each other and eating each other's lips as they both ejaculated and released their cum.

What a raw night.

* * *

Ritsu was leaning on Masamune's bare chest, his palms clenched and he was looking at his side while his lover was kissing and caressing his brown locks.

The green eyed angel still had his lower parts bare, his legs spread around his boss' waist and his asshole is still being invaded by Masamune's penis which was still moving, albeit not as furious and fast as before.

The brunette gasped as he felt another load of ecstasy shot inside him.

" Ah…" He voiced out as he saw his vision being painted clear white. His whole body blushing hard under the moonlight from all the pleasure he had received tonight.

The editor in chief then caressed his lover's face as he kissed him senseless, any part of his uke's face that his lips would land, he'll kiss it.

" I love you…" He whispered again as he held his closer to him and kissed Ritsu's warm, blushing, cheeks non stop.

" I will always love you… forever and ever, Ritsu..." Masamune uttered as he kissed his lover's lips as they both laid on the floor, kissing each other senseless.

* * *

"Hey Rit! "

Ritsu then turned around as he saw his cousin Saito smiling at him.

He just finished work, and was on his way to buy a bottle of tea in the nearest convenience store.

" Hi Saito, how are you? " He greeted.

Saito smiled. " I was about to mail the pictures of the pool party to you, but since I met you now, here." He said as he gave him a small, paper envelope.

" Oh. Thanks. " He said as he took them.

" You look so gorgeous Rit! A lot of the girls at the party asked for your number! "

" Ahahaha… sorry, I'm not really interested in relationships right now. " The brunette replied as he scratched his neck uncomfortably while blushing hard.

" I know, that's why I withheld myself from giving your number. "

" Thank you. "

" Seeing that it improved our appearances, how about we go for another full on spa and make over! My treat again! " Saito asked as he put an arm around Ritsu.

Upon hearing the words, Ritsu immediately pulled away from Saito.

" Uh, Saito, may be I should lay off from full on make overs and spa from now on… "

" Huh? Why is that? "

Ritsu cringed as he felt his hips and his inner thighs gave a cry of pain for the hundredth time. His demonic boss really made him sore this time. He so badly wanted to kick his boss' amused face whenever he saw him walking ( he's almost at the verge of limping). The pain and soreness was so bad, he couldn't even sit for five minutes!

" _It's your fault for seducing me. " He remembered Takano san saying in the lunch room earlier as he stole another chaste kiss from him. " What do you expect? The one I love looking so delectable in front of me, I can't help myself to taste and fuck you so bad..."_

" Uh.. Rit? " Saito asked as he saw his cousin's face went gloomy all of a sudden.

" I don't want to be eaten alive again by that horny demon. It hurts so bad…" Ritsu answered to the surprise of Saito.

" Huh? What do you mean by that? " Saito asked in wonder as he followed his cousins on the road.

Ritsu clutched his bag.

 _Oh, Saito, my innocent cousin, you have no idea what hellish experience I had after that make over!_

* * *

Thank you for reading!

I hope you like it!


End file.
